


Never Gonna Leave This Bed

by winterheats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: When Sehun wakes up to a sleeping Junmyeon in his bed and tries to wake him up, Junmyeon hushes him with a pleasant surprise.





	

These days, Sehun and Junmyeon have been sharing Sehun’s bed.

They don’t quite remember when it started becoming a habit but Junmyeon’s bed became just another place in their dorm for him to put his random belongings onto. One night, Sehun came back to the dorm after wrapping up a late night of filming for his drama. In his bed Sehun found a sleeping Junmyeon, lying on his stomach with his right leg hanging off the bed as his head rested upon his left arm. 

Looking back on that night, Sehun could have easily just slept on Junmyeon’s bed for the night. But he didn’t. Instead, Sehun removed his jacket and his belt and tucked himself into the space between the wall and Junmyeon. “Good night, hyung,” Sehun whispers in the darkness with a sweet smile. 

Since that night, it became routine for them to share Sehun’s bed. Junmyeon would tell Sehun repeatedly that he would clean up his side of the room once they got a solid break from their schedules. A small part of Sehun hoped Junmyeon would never get around to cleaning his side of the room, but he would never tell Junmyeon that.

Sehun found comfort in sleeping next to Junmyeon. When he woke this morning, he was greeted by the sight of Junmyeon’s sleeping face: a slightly opened mouth and a dried up drool stain that formed on Junmyeon’s face. He smiled at the scene before him. 

As a result of being a constant mover in his sleep, Junmyeon’s hair was currently in the state of being a disheveled mess; in contrast to Sehun, who would move only four or five times throughout the night.

Sehun ran his fingers through the fluff of Junmyeon’s hair. A second later, a barely awake Junmyeon shifted his body so that it was now facing Sehun. Sehun watched as Junmyeon scooted himself closer to him, wrap his left leg over sehun’s body and tossed his left arm over Sehun’s shoulder. 

A sleepy Junmyeon cuddling him was something that Sehun got used to before they even started sharing a bed in their dorm room. Whenever they had concerts abroad, most of the time the two of them would share a room together. During their early touring days, Junmyeon would choose for Sehun and him to be in the smaller room meaning they would have to share a single bed so that the others could have the rooms with more than one bed. On that first night after their first concert abroad, Sehun woke up to Junmyeon hugging him from behind with his leg resting upon Sehun’s.

Currently, Sehun felt a little cramped between the wall and Junmyeon but nonetheless he enjoyed the lack of space surrounding him. He didn’t realize it but he had spent the fifteen minutes or so just watching Junmyeon sleep. Rather than getting up from his bed and starting his day, something he would have done on any normal given day, Sehun remained in his place and decided that he wanted his face to be the first thing Junmyeon saw when he woke up. 

Feeling a little impatient after a couple minutes of watching Junmyeon snore, Sehun groaned, “Hyung, wake up!”

Junmyeon only groaned in response. After another minute of snoring, Sehun moved his right leg up, causing Junmyeon’s leg that was resting on his to fall off. Sehun then wrapped his leg around Junmyeon in return. “Hyung! Wake! Up!” 

Sehun received no response. “Hyung! Wake u-” 

But before Sehun could finish his sentence, Junmyeon, eyes still closed, pressed his index finger onto Sehun’s lips. In a rush, Junmyeon pecked Sehun on the lips, then continued to say, “Shh. Hyung wants more sleep.”

At that instant, Sehun wondered if Junmyeon could feel the heat that was starting to radiate off from his cheeks due to not only their close proximity but also the fact that Junmyeon just kissed Sehun. On the lips. 

Junmyeon smiled and started to scoot himself closer to Sehun, causing the small gap that existed between them to disappear, then nestled his face into Sehun’s chest. Junmyeon could hear the sound of Sehun’s heartbeat grow faster. 

Sehun was still trying to process what just happened and how he would go about responding to the situation. However, Sehun came up short and ended up just saying, “Hyung, you can’t just kiss me then go back to sleep.”

By then, Junmyeon had fallen back asleep, to Sehun’s surprise. He looked down as Junmyeon was cradled next to him. The boys didn’t have any schedule that day and although he knew that the two of them would have to get up eventually, Sehun ignored the thought, wrapped his arm around Junmyeon, and began to drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe seho actually admitted to cuddling in sehun's bed? like i actually had this fic planned out before the revelation on nct's radio show was revealed but wow, seho really out there turning fics into reality.
> 
> ALSO this is my first exo fic i hope you all enjoyed it! (• ε •)
> 
> *title insp by the Maroon 5 song, give it a listen if u haven't already its bomb


End file.
